


Eye Contact

by Ozma8



Category: Cleopatra In Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: A fluff piece about Cleo and Akila because they're just too cute!
Relationships: cleopatra/akila
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Eye Contact

Akila sat on the bench and motioned for Cleo to join her. The sky was alive with warm colors as the sun set over campus and the pointed shadows of buildings stretched far behind them.

Both girls were hesitant to make eye contact.

“So that happened every time?” Akila asked.

“Yeah, it’s like I was fated to break your model!” Cleo said, hands in the air, “I know you worked really hard on it. I’m sorry I broke it again...and again...and--”

“I get it, Cleo,” Akila interrupted. “And I guess it’s ok as long as you help me make a new one.”

“Ok, I will, even though I’m still blaming this one on fate.”

“Maybe the fact it kept happening says more about how it takes more than one perfect day to correct a bad habit,” Akila said.

“Ok, maybe you have a point,” Cleo said.

The two sighed and gazed at the sky.

“Listen,” Akila said, shifting her stare toward Cleo, “ I wanted to ask you about something. That kiss, this morning, was that just because you were so excited to be out of the time loop?”

Now Cleo almost wished the kiss had happened in one of the previous loops. She looked away and started fidgeting as she stumbled to speak. The kiss was great, but it was a celebratory impulse, and Cleo spent the whole day worried what Akila probably thought about it.

“Well, it, um, I guess--” “I mean, I just didn’t want to assume that it meant anything if it didn’t,” Akila added, hands tightly together in her lap.

“Do you want it to have meant something?” Cleo said. She started to notice how she was sitting on the bench and wondering if she should shift closer or further or not move because anything might give the wrong impression.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, if you...did.”

“Well, I think that maybe I did,” Cleo said. “Want it to mean something, that is.”

Cleo’s gaze slowly drifted toward Akilas and for the first time all day, their eyes met.

And then their eyes were closed because they were kissing again and it was even better than the kiss that morning.


End file.
